gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Taklar
thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com —-- Tomta1 (dyskusja) 11:04, 19 cze 2012 Yusuf Amir Dzięki za stworzenie tego artykułu, jednak liczba błędów zarówno pod względem redakcyjnym i merytorycznym jest okropnie wielka. Proszę, staraj się przykładać do tworzenia artykułów, a jeżeli chodzi o sprawy techniczne, zajrzyj do tutorialu i innych stron pomocy, jeśli nie wiesz, jak należy linkować, jak wstawiać zdjęcia do infoboxu itd. W razie potrzeby wejdź na kanał IRC GTA Wiki, służymy pomocą. Pozdrawiam. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 13:40, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Blog This!... Taklar, nie twórz takich artykułów, bo zawierają szczątkową ilość informacji, są niedopracowane, etc. Zajmij się najpierw np. tworzeniem artykułów o postaciach (porządnych!), a takie sprawy, jak tworzenie artów o misjach, konsultuj z adminami lub przynajmniej z osobami bardziej doświadczonymi (dopisane przez Maciek...000) Gimme your all money! 18:21, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ponadto, jeśli korzystasz z trybu wizualnego (a to widać przy wstawianiu linków), radzę Ci go wyłączyć. Sugeruję też zmienić skórkę na Nowoczesną (jest ładniejsza, bez reklam, bezpieczniejsza, tzn. że raczej nie zepsujesz kodu strony). Poćwicz napierw pisanie artykułów w swoim . Proszę, dostosuj się do zasad tu panujących, szczególnie związanych z pisownią artykułów. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 19:02, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) :Jeszcze jedna edycja ze zrąbanym kodem i zostaniesz zablokowany. Zmień sobie skórkę na Nowoczesną i nie będzie problemów. —tomta1 [✉] 12:49, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) Ładowanie plików Podczas ładowania plików, pamiętaj o [[GTA Wiki:Nazewnictwo plików|wpisaniu poprawnej nazwy]] oraz odpowiedniej licencji. Instrukcję wpisywania poprawnej licencji możesz zobaczyć na stronie, na której ładujesz pliki. Niedostosowanie się do tego będzie skutkowało zablokowaniem. —tomta1 [✉] 12:37, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) Blokada Skoro trzy dni do dla ciebie za mało, administracja dodała ci całe 7 dni gratis na przeczytanie stron pomocy na GTA Wiki. Nie pytaj których, bo linki do wszystkich najpotrzebniejszych stron wiszą w wiadomości powitalnej. —tomta1 [✉] 17:17, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) :Jeżeli dalej nie masz zamiaru stosować się do zaleceń, zostajesz zablokowany na miesiąc. I nie próbuj kombinować z numerem IP, bo też został bloknięty. Czy tak trudno jest poświęcić kilkanaście minut na przeczytanie instrukcji i pomocy i nie mieć później problemów? Pomyśl nad tym... [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 17:22, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Jakość plików Taklar, przesłane przez Ciebie pliki są kiepskiej jakości. Jednak ze względu na ich ilość, nie będziemy ich usuwali, niech już zostaną. Na przyszłość jednak, postaraj się przesyłać pliki o lepszej jakości, bo na niektórych Twych plikach, można policzyć poszczególne piksele niemalże... Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:13, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) :Poza tym, pliki te przedstawiają nieoficjalne spolszczenie do The Ballad of Gay Tony — w przypadku gier bez oficjalnych spolszczeń (w tym GTA IV wraz z dodatkami) posługujemy się wersją anglojęzyczną. —tomta1 [✉] 06:46, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) ::"W przypadku gier bez oficjalnych spolszczeń (w tym GTA IV wraz z dodatkami) posługujemy się wersją anglojęzyczną." Radziłbym zastosować się do tego (zwłaszcza że pliki także zacząłeś nazywać nazwami ze spolszczenia), w przeciwnym razie otrzymasz 24-godzinną blokadę. Texel (dyskusja) 18:25, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Twoje edycje Cieszy nas, że tworzysz nowe artykuły, niemniej jednak ciągle popełniasz wiele błędów: wiele tworzonych przez Ciebie artykułów jest nieskategoryzowanych, tworzysz szczątkowe artykuły bez informacji w szablonie . Poza tym treść tworzonych przez Ciebie artów niejednokrotnie przypomina użycie Google Translate; nie trzymasz się także zaleceń edycyjnych. Jeśli nie poprawisz błędów, które ostatnio popełniłeś, a zaczniesz tworzyć nowe artykuły z podobnymi błędami, zostanie nałożona na ciebie kwartalna blokada (długość blokady warunkuje to, iż będzie to już twoja piąta przerwa w pisaniu na GTA Wiki). Jeśli nie wiesz dokładnie, jakie błędy robisz, lub po prostu chcesz uzyskać pomoc, zawsze możesz wejść na kanał IRC. —tomta1 [✉] 08:06, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) Odmiana nazw własnych Taklar, pamiętaj o odmianie nazw własnych, gdy piszesz arty ;). Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 08:22, lis 24, 2012 (UTC)